bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shino Sosaki
|romaji= Sōsaki Shino |alias= |birthday= May 1st |age= 31 |gender= Female |eng voice= Jill Harris |hair= Burgundy-Red |eye= Brown |bloodtype= A |height= 168 cm (5'6") |weight= |quirk= Telepath |status= Alive |birthplace= Miyagi Prefecture |family= Kota Izumi (Nephew) Water Hose (Sibling and Sibling in Law) |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Pussycats (Leader) |teams= Pussycats |debut= Chapter 70 |voice = Meiko Kawasaki |image gallery= Yes |debutanime = Episode 40 |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Sōsaki Shino}}, also known by her hero name , is a Pro-Hero and member of the Wild, Wild Pussycats. Appearance Mandalay is a woman with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs going across her face. Mandalay wears a red version of the Pussycat's hero costumes and as part of her costume, she draws red markings beneath her eyes. Gallery Mandalay manga.png|Mandalay in the manga. Personality Mandalay's personality contrasts with her partner, Pixie-Bob's. While Pixie-Bob is often loud and energetic, Mandalay remains calm and gentle. Even so, she remains just as eccentric and demanding as the rest of her teammates. Mandalay often shows great concern for others including her nephew Kota, as well as the students from U.A. High. Despite being genuinely caring, Mandalay is not above poking fun at others expense. She had no problem teasing Class 1-A about how much longer it would take them to cross Beast's Forest than the Pussycats. She extended this to her nephew by pointing out his similar shoes to Izuku. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Shota Aizawa brings his students to Beast's Forest in order to train under the Wild, Wild Pussycats. When the students arrive, Mandalay and Pixie-Bob try to introduce themselves as half of the Pussycat's team but are interrupted by one of the students: Izuku Midoriya who recognizes the Pussycats and excitedly explains their history, much to their shock at his knowledge. Izuku mentions how long they've been active and this irritates Pixie-Bob, who's still eighteen years old at heart. Mandalay explains that Class 1-A is still far away from the base camp and will have to travel there through the Beast's Forest. She tells them they have three hours to fight their way to the forest, and if they don't make it in time then they won't receive any food for lunch. The students try to run back onto their bus but Pixie-Bob uses her quirk to push them off of the mountaintop and into the forest. Mandalay asks Shota if he's sure the students can handle the training schedule he's laid out for them. Shota replies that the students must work hard to get a full semesters worth of lessons into the summer. They will receive permits to use their quirks, provisional hero licenses and most importantly, learn to defend themselves. Mandalay, Shota, and Kota leave Pixie-Bob to test the students. Almost eight hours later, Class 1-A finally makes their way to the base camp. Battered and bruised, the students are confused on how it took them nearly eight hours to complete a three-hour journey. Mandalay taunts them and says she meant it would take the Pussycat's three hours. Pixie-Bob admits she's still impressed and takes a special liking to Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki for their skills. thumb|220px|Mandalay explains Pixie-Bob's wackiness to Shota. Shota questions why Pixie-Bob is so aggressive now and Mandalay explains it's mating season. Izuku asks who's child Kota is and Mandalay replies that he is her nephew. She tells Kota to introduce himself, but he punches Izuku in the crotch and storms off instead. Mandalay and Pixie-Bob serve the students dinner. Mandalay asks Kota to help her with some vegetables and eventually posts him on top of the wall between the male and female hot springs. After Kota falls from the aforementioned wall, Izuku brings him to cabin's office. Mandalay thanks Izuku for saving Kota, and commends his skills for being fast enough to catch him. She explains that Kota simply fainted from the wall and that he will be alright. Izuku questions Kota's views on heroes, unable to understand why he hates them so much. Pixie-Bob enters the room and tells Izuku that Kota's parents sacrificed themselves protecting citizens. Mandalay explains that Kota sees their sacrifice as them abandoning him for their hero work. She admits that Kota doesn't like the Pussycats either because they're pro heroes and that he may feel like he's only around them because he has nowhere else to go. The next day, the full Wild, Wild Pussycats team unites to train both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Mandalay and her teammates all explain their quirks and how it will help train all forty students at once. Mandalay says her quirk is Telepathy, allowing her to give advice to every student throughout the camp. The evening of the following day, Class 1-A, and Class 1-B participate in a test a courage in the forest. During which, Mandalay and the Pussycats notice the mountainside start to burn. Then suddenly, Pixie-Bob is attacked by two members of the League of Villains. Mandalay uses her telepathy to instruct everyone to avoid the villains and return to base camp. She tells the students close to her to return as well and prepares to fight Spinner and Magne with Tiger. In the ensuing battle, Mandalay manages to avoid Spinner's giant sword and tries to strike back after distracting him with her quirk. She misses and then Magne uses her quirk to magnetize her towards him. Tiger saves her from Magne's attack. Once she's free, Mandalay informs Tora that she cannot contact Ragdoll. Mandalay continues to fight in close quarters with Spinner. She's forced to evade several quick attacks from his giant blade until Izuku returns and breaks it with a powerful dropkick. He informs her that he was able to secure Kota's safety and that he has a message from Shota. Mandalay uses her quirk to relay Shota's message to all students in Class 1-A and 1-B. Shota grants them permission to fight back against the villains in order to protect themselves. Mandalay tells Izuku to return to base camp but he refuses, replying that he still has something to do. He rushes off, but not before telling Mandalay that one of the villains targets is a student named "Kacchan". Spinner stops Magne from attacking Izuku and they argue over Stain's principles. Mandalay knocks Spinner down with a punch while he's distracted. Mandalay relays Izuku's warning to the students and asks that Kacchan try to avoid combat and stay in a group. Later, Tora and Mandalay manage to overpower the villains but they are soon interrupted by Kurogiri who arrives to rescue them. Hideout Raid Arc Mandalay comforts Ragdoll, who has been rescued by Tora after losing her Quirk. U.A. Cultural Festival Arc When the Pussycats visited U.A., Shino and her team did their introductions again before giving the students chocolate she made. Shino watched Kota and Izuku talk before she pointed Izuku out to the new shoes Kota has, which looked exactly like Izuku's shoes. This left Kota embarrassed after Izuku pointed out the match and Shino giggled at the sight. Quirk and Abilities : Her Quirk allows her to advise and instruct multiple people at once through a mental transmission. However, the people she talks to cannot reply to her. Enhanced Agility: Befitting her cat-theme, Mandalay is very agile, being able to dodge Spinner's attacks while simultaneously striking him. Equipment Cat Gloves: Mandalay's gloves act similar to real cat paws, as the claws can be used as weapons to tear and slash at the enemy. Headphones: The cat ear-shaped headphones of her costume can be used to communicate with the other Pussycats members. Trivia *Her name contains the kanji for and , which come from , a reference to her Quirk. *In the anime, Mandalay's relationship to Kota is changed. Instead of her being his aunt, like in the manga, she is instead his first cousin once removed. Water Horse is her cousin and not her sibling. *She shares her hero name with a breed of cat as well as a city in Myanmar (formerly known as Burma) References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Emitters Category:Females Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Izumi Family